One Thread
by Noble Fool
Summary: His thread of fate always circled around her. NejiHinata Hyuugacest Oneshot.


Title: **One Thread**

Naruto FanFiction written by: **Noble Fool**

Disclaimer: This brilliant work of the _Manga and Anime_; **Naruto**, is not done by me.

Summary: His thread of fate always circled around her. Neji/Hinata Hyuugacest. Read, review, and flame if you must…they don't bother me. One-shot.

* * *

"My destiny has always been circled around you, Hinata-sama…" 

"Neji-ni…" His hand, which slowly made its way to her face, silenced her immediately.

A blush, rising quickly, with shock clearly present in her eyes shined. While a soft smile showed on his face. He tugged gently on her long bang that was just previously teasing her face from the light breeze.

"Will you allow our threads of fate to entwine?" He whispered with a small clearing of his throat. A sign clearly stating he expects the worst.

With no note of her response - he pulled his hand away slowly, which had previously been frozen holding her hair. He had never touched her in such a way before…affectionately. 'Hinata-sama.'

"Neji-ku-" Neji held his hand up taking a step away from her. His face and eyes vanished from all emotions

"My apologies Hinata-sama, I should not have touched you in such a way." With that, he bowed, back straight and tense, before walking off, his arms behind his back, his right hand holding his left forearm harshly from anger at what he had just done.

"W-why did-id-did you touch me Neji-kun?" His actions had confused the Hyuuga princess, which was obvious in her voice. Confusion, not disgust or anger, but in an innocent confusion which had stopped Neji in his step. 'Neji-_kun_'

Neji turned around to face the young ninja, who stood straight in a gentle stance, her eyes making contact with his; full of questions with kindness and a light blush tinting her cheeks. He took a deep intake of the night air at the sight of her. So beautiful. He could not help but slowly walk closer to her, a few feet in distance, eyes not breaking their contact.

"Hinata-sama…I touched you because… I could not help myself," Neji spoke honestly in embarrassment. Admitting his weakness…_her_.

Hinata looked as if she was in deep thought, trying to understand. With a nod of her head and a small sound in her own verification, '_Mhf_,' that she understood better, she took a shaking step forward - towards him that he watched closely.

"Neji-kun..." she whispered, placing a hand out that rested on his chest gently.

His eyes widened as a light blush rose, his once tightly held arms from behind his back now released each other from the killer grasp, and was now gently resting against one another. He wouldn't want to move, not step away from such an affectionate moment from the one he cherished most.

Neji glanced down to see her head bowed in the slightest, with the smallest smile he reached a hand out and stroked her hair so soft it was almost non-existent, running his hand down her cheek so barely it tickled her cheek and resting below her chin, lifting her head up. Her eyes were glossy, and asked so many questions he could not answer alone without her help.

"Hinata-sama…" he gazed deeply into her eyes, causing her to blush even deeper. He smiled and was about to speak when she suddenly rose her other hand, telling him not to.

"Neji-kun…m-may I be h-held by you?" She whispered so quietly, but Neji would always hear her, in her faintest mutters. He would wait as long as possible for her to speak.

He smiled and for an answer, he stepped closer to her, wrapping his arms around her as she still had a hand pressed against his chest, and the other hung loosely by her side. He felt her move and shift as she let her hand that left a space between them fall and wrap around him. He could not have been any happier; she had removed the barrier between them and wanted to be as close as possible. To create a new thread of fate as one.

-----

For Hyuugas, love is special and slow. They are not lowered by teenage hormones, as a simple touch replaces the words, "_I love you."_ To be touched affectionately by the member of the opposite sex is exactly saying that as what they have all been taught. Konoha does not follow those orders, but for the Hyuuga's, who pride themselves on such high moral attributes, is beautiful between those who notice, and those who share it.

If a Hyuuga Elder had witnessed the scene unfolded, they would have been disgusted, for the Head usually marry within the Head, and the Branch within the Branch. It has always been as such. But then again, Neji was not an average Branch member. He's a wild card. By the lowest of the Branch members, he's considered from the Head, just as with the lower Head Members, but he was still below them of course. Neji is not a servant, nor treated as such. He held honor from most and is acknowledged as all.

Branch Members hated him for gaining special treatment and deserting his own, and the Head members hated him for breaking the natural rules that the current Head Leader allowed. What is becoming of the Hyuuga Clan? Then again, Neji held Head blood… with his father being twins of Hiashi, the Clan leader. He is also married to Hinata, who the Branch members all loved, and the Heads hated. How ironic.

Neji and Hinata have been married for nearly two years and have finally touched for the purpose for one another, and others, to know and witness they were in love. Originally married, for the ease of all members, that Hinata will have the strongest Hyuuga under her control and that the soon-to-be Hyuuga Head will have a 'real' worthy Head, Neji, beside her.

Neji had considered it as simply another task, for he had assumed this would have happened anyway. He held no special feelings for her, nor had they even slept in the same bed or quarters. He was only to be around her, beside her, at the Hyuuga Meetings and other then that there was nothing else to the contract of being wed to this Hinata Hyuuga.

However, he began taking notice when he had witnessed her playing with a Hyuuga infant in the training quarters of the Branch Compound when he had gone to visit his mother. She didn't want to have kids did she? The thought alone had made him flush and hyperventilate, pressing himself against a wall. After calming himself down and gaining control over his emotions, silly Neji, he passed Hinata who only bowed at him.

He noted that Hinata did not see this as a real marriage either, only as a contract and a duty as he. For some reason, that had stirred something inside of him and he wanted to be able to at least have a friendship with this odd Hyuuga. Perhaps he could assist in her training… yes, he would help this Hinata Hyuuga, no – his wife by duty, by training her to become stronger. She would enjoy that.

Not realizing he would come to love her so deeply.

--

At first – he didn't understand why Hiashi-sama didn't train her. She picked up moves quickly, her chakra control perfect, and could mold her chakra with ease. Even created her own technique with this use. He was…very impressed with this Hinata Hyuuga. He would have to watch her closely and see who taught her this unique style...

Her schedule was typical in the morning. If you were in the Branch House that is. She actually cleaned his and hers clothing, made their breakfast, cleaned their own rooms out, and then she would walk over to the Branch Compound and simply…talked, and then would play with the children. He felt himself hyperventilate once more.

_Ah hah_! Leaving outside the Compound, she checked her watch and began running, Neji easily following. Now to find out where she learned her technique!

The Hospital…he blinked. Hinata worked at the Hospital? However – watching her, he was very impressed. He knew that she was always interested in healing, that was common sense. He just never realized she happened to be very _talented_. That would explain her chakra control. She held herself so highly, a true smile always on her face, his eyes were glued on her. The way she flowed and gave directions, quickly took charge. He saw the future Hyuuga Head in her.

Then she went to the Children's Ward. He felt short of breath and had to turn away, trying to control his breathing. Hinata + Children equals Neji passing out.

After a few hours with observing her, she finally finished and walked out…he found himself glaring. She was standing next to that idiotic blonde Naruto. By the looks of it, he wanted to have Ramen with her, but she denied him and bowed, walking away. He let out a sigh but made a mental note to kick Naruto's ass.

Observing her, he was surprised she didn't even hold a blush…or any signs that she was embarrassed. She didn't fancy that idiot anymore? Odd. True they were married…it was also true that she was deeply 'infatuated' with that twit, or, well – it was true.

He heard himself suddenly growl, shocked by his own actions, he caught himself and shook his head. He began wondering exactly who his wife happened to be in love with now…must be deeply considering she grew out of that foolish_ thing_ with Naruto. He mentally scanned through all the males she would see. His eyes narrowed at one. Kiba…_kill Kiba_.

"Neji-nii-san?"

Caught. _Damn!_

He jumped down from the tree with ease before his wife, who smiled always warmly at him and then bowed her head. He nodded, gazing over her briefly, realizing just how innocent and beautiful she is. No wonder men were all over her now.

"Hinata-sama…let's take a walk," she seemed shocked, blushed lightly, while nodding shyly, and walked beside him.

He would have to make sure everyone knew Hinata is now his wife, or else he would… yet turning to meet her loving gaze, his angered thoughts vanished and he smiled.

--

Perhaps that is how he fell in love with her. Observing her silently while walking by her side, sitting calmly as she taught the younger generation the Hyuuga customs, listening to her speak cheerfully to her friends yet wisely to the elders, assisting her in her fighting style as she assisted him, and watching as she was always by his side when he was ill and he for her.

On the other hand, perhaps…he had simply opened his eyes to what he had known all along and to what she had kept within herself for him to learn until they could find out together.

Their threads of fate were meant to entwine as one.

* * *


End file.
